While seemingly simple, proper intravascular placement of an intravenous (IV) catheter is mandatory for effective IV volume resuscitation and IV pharmacologic administration. Malpositioning or misplacing of IV catheters may occur at any time during hospitalization or when a patient is in a status under the potential need of IV volume resuscitation and/or IV pharmacologic administration. For example, ambulatory patients may inadvertently displace the catheter, often secured with tape; patients in the operating room setting often have their arms tucked in sheets, away from the operative field, precluding inspection of the IV insertion site for signs of infiltration; and pediatric patients often have IV catheters secured with devices to prevent patient tampering, which also obscures the IV insertion site.
Malpositioning of a peripheral IV catheter into the extravascular space precludes the patient from receiving necessary resuscitative therapy. Fluid administration into subcutaneous tissue or fascia may result in compartment syndrome and loss of the extremity. Tissue necrosis and gangrene may result from tissue infiltration of vasoactive medications.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.